1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a readily separable adhesive removable mount for securing objects to a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are in common use adhesively secured mounts for holding objects to a supporting surface.
Generally such mounts are made to have both shear strength and tear strength whether made of a unitary piece of material or formed as a laminated structure having layers fused or bonded together. This is indicated generally in prior patents issued to the inventory herein with reference to his U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,272; 3,241,795; 3,311,339; 3,856,249; 3,885,768 and 4,003,538.
It is desirable to have an adhesively surfaced secured mount which is adapted to have substantial shear strength and to have a portion thereof having but slight tear strength for the ready removal of a held object and a portion of the mount whereby the remainder of the mount may be subsequently carefully removed.